


無處遁形

by cstone9876



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 「Nines。」Gavin顫抖著喊他，濃重的哭腔足以喚起每個人心中的嗜虐慾。「叫主人。」RK900不鹹不淡地糾正他的小奴隸。其實仿生人並不真的在乎人類怎麼喊他，名字也好，塑料也好，只要Gavin開心，他就無所謂。但是偶爾口頭上拿來調戲一下，還是挺有趣的。果然，Gavin哽了一下，然後低低地喊了聲「主人」。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主奴，BDSM。  
> 寫來自娛自樂。

To him that watches, everything is revealed.

「萬物與其，無處遁形。」

這句話用來形容Gavin現在的處境再適合不過了。

他被綁在一張大床上，雙手被分別銬在床頭兩側的鐵製裝飾桿上，肱二頭肌因為緊張而展現出優美的弧度。因為一副羊皮眼罩，他的眼前一片漆黑，嘴裡塞著一個空心開洞的藍色口球，唾沫不時順著邊緣淌下來。Gavin的雙腳被固定在一根分腿器上，那讓他無法合起雙腿，被迫露出人類最私密的部位。

他的後穴並不空虛，此時那兒正塞著一個尺寸略大的前列腺按摩器，精準的壓在他最脆弱的那一點上，孜孜不倦地進行著低頻率的按摩。若是平常，這具經過敏感調教的身體早就已經射得亂七八糟，但今天卻沒有。Gavin堅硬脹大的陰莖被塞進了一個金屬製的尿道堵，不管是精液還是什麼其他的東西都被死死地扼在源頭。相較陰莖環，這種制止高潮的手法更加溫和，不會因長時間壓迫而傷害到性器官。另外還有一個附帶的優點──尿道堵的底部會直接壓在前列腺上，比起後穴的刺激，快感直接翻倍。

Gavin發出細小的呻吟，主要是因為脫力和過度的快感。他的眼前一片漆黑，羊皮眼罩已經被他的眼淚弄濕，他看不見任何東西，但他知道，這一切的始作俑者就站在床前，注視著這一切。RK900會用他漂亮而殘酷的藍色眼珠，記錄下Gavin身體每一寸的反應，觀賞他一手調教出來的身體是多麼美麗而誘人。

不知道過去了多久，床鋪傳來震動，Gavin感覺他的主人來到了他的臉邊。果不其然，一雙大手輕柔地撫上他的臉頰。Gavin反射性地就去蹭，並非討好，只是一種下意識尋找安全感的行為。他是主人的奴隸，RK900可以對他為所欲為，但是他永遠不會真正的傷害他。

RK900抹去他頰上的淚痕，「你想說話嗎？」

Gavin花了一點時間消化這個問題，然後搖搖頭，又點點頭。

於是RK900解開了他的口球，把那個溼答答的小玩意扔到一旁。Gavin臉上有幾條口球皮帶勒出的紅痕，嘴唇沾滿唾沫，豔紅而晶亮，比世界上最好的紅寶石光澤更誘人。

RK900用指尖沾了一些唾沫，Gavin尚未緩過神來的喘息令他十分滿意。他用濕潤的手指去擰Gavin胸前的紅纓，人類立刻發出高亢的呻吟，手銬發出清脆的金屬撞擊聲。

「你要說什麼？」RK900加重手中的力道，提醒他這件事。

「Nines。」Gavin顫抖著喊他，濃重的哭腔足以喚起每個人心中的嗜虐慾。

「叫主人。」RK900不鹹不淡地糾正他的小奴隸。其實仿生人並不真的在乎人類怎麼喊他，名字也好，塑料也好，只要Gavin開心，他就無所謂。但是偶爾口頭上拿來調戲一下，還是挺有趣的。

果然，Gavin哽了一下，然後低低地喊了聲「主人」。

「怎麼了？」RK900鬆開他的乳尖，開始在他身上的各處敏感點游移，最後在他腰上掐了一把。

Gavin猛地瑟縮了一下，這個動作牽扯到體內的兩種器具，快感像是潮水一樣讓他瘋狂。

「不、不要──」Gavin掙扎起來，意識在瘋狂的邊緣浮沉，連出口的話都像是囈語，「好痛，不要，我不要了......」

「噓。」RK900一隻手按住他的胸膛，一隻手摸上他的額頭，「那不是痛，忍耐著，你可以做到的，我知道你可以。」

讓一個仿生人當你的主人，好處之一就是你不需要安全詞。在他們對人體的掃瞄機能下，任何一點生心理的不適都無所遁形。RK900只需要千分之一秒，就可以知道他的人類是不是到了極限。現在還沒有，接近了，但是還沒有。

Gavin仰起頭，斷續地哭泣著，然後非常緩慢地按耐住了身體的反應，逐漸平靜下來。

「好孩子。」RK900俯身親吻他，他可以感覺到Gavin的舌尖迫不急待纏上他的，仿生人回應了他。當Gavin直率的時候，他總是可愛得讓RK900覺得脈搏調節器都要融化了。他該有多幸運才能擁有這個男人，RK900想。

「讓我射。」一吻結束，Gavin頭昏腦脹，抽噎著哀求，「我想射，求你。」

「哼嗯。」RK900發出思考的聲音，「只想射？」

Gavin搖頭，棕色的髮絲被汗水溽溼，亂七八糟地散在床上。

「不要、這個......」他緩了一下才繼續說道，「我要你，我要你的、進來......」

RK900挑挑眉，伸手環住Gavin塞著尿道堵的性器，拇指在最敏感的繫帶上或輕或重地摩擦。

Gavin幾乎算得上是在尖叫了，高亢的呻吟混合著「主人」兩個字，羊皮眼罩因為激烈的掙扎已經幾乎鬆脫了。

見狀，RK900順勢就把眼罩取了下來，跟口球一樣扔到一旁。

Gavin的睫毛很長，被眼淚弄得溼答答的，眨了眨眼睛適應光線。

他什麼都沒有說，但是RK900偵測到，他在看見自己的一瞬間，生命體徵一下子穩定了許多。人類總歸是視覺的動物，也正因為如此，視覺剝奪總是在心理上特別刺激。

「這樣，」RK900說道，「你如果可以靠著道具高潮三次，我就滿足你的願望，進入你。」

「你......」Gavin喘息著說，「主人會幫我嗎？」

話音未落，RK900突然加快了手上捋動性器的速度，在Gavin來得及叫喊之前，迅速拔出了深深插在陰莖裡的尿道堵。

Gavin全身不受控制地繃緊然後抽搐，回過神來時只感覺有什麼黏膩的東西被抹在了自己的腹部。

「一次。」RK900說道，而Gavin這才意識到自己剛才射了。

RK900手上還有一些精液，他把手伸到Gavin的嘴邊，很快被他的奴隸舔乾淨了。

一次射精顯然無法讓Gavin憋屈已久的性器得到滿足，它此時沒有完全垂軟下去，被RK900握在手裡揉了兩下，便重新恢復了硬度。

「你就這麼想要？」RK900懶散地在Gavin身上撫摸，每到一處，人類就感覺肌膚像過了電一樣，忍不住扭動，「真淫蕩。」

Gavin不知道該說什麼，他只知道自己再這樣下去會徹底瘋掉，淪為快感的俘虜。這不是他想要的，他想要的一直都只有一個。他濕漉漉的眼睛瞪著RK900，那個明明無所不知卻總是捉弄他的主人。

「雖然我很喜歡你現在的眼神——」

RK900把前列腺按摩器的檔次推到最大，Gavin的眼神瞬間失焦，腰部弓起，發出不知道是痛苦還是舒服的叫喊。

前列腺的快感跟陰莖刺激無可比擬，一陣一陣地，像是海嘯一樣吞噬掉Gavin對身體的控制力。他瘋狂地搖頭，以為這樣就可以抗拒那種侵蝕腰部的痠麻，但卻只是徒勞。

Gavin的陰莖泌出了前液，RK900玩耍一般，把那些透明的液體塗滿在奴隸的蕈狀頭部，卻不給予更多的刺激。

Gavin很想射，但是還缺了最後那一點推力，幫助他越過頂峰，掉落深淵。如果他不能做到，RK900就不會操他。恐懼感襲擊了他，眼前一片模糊，他不想失敗，如果他沒有做好會發生什麼？主人會嫌棄他嗎？會把他丟掉嗎？他會......

「Gavin。」RK900理所當然注意到了人類開始異常的體徵，他伸手，跟他的奴隸十指緊扣，嘴唇貼在Gavin耳邊低語，「你是最好的，我讓你射，你就一定能做到。」

然後Gavin感覺到他的按摩器被抽出了大半，接著有兩件事情同時發生——RK900咬了他的耳尖，並且重重地，幾乎可以說是毫不留情地把按摩器用力推到Gavin身體深處。

人類發出野獸一般的低吼，意識破碎著到達了高潮。

有那麼一段時間，Gavin忘記了呼吸，直到他感覺窒息，才像溺水的人一樣開始大口喘氣。RK900關了按摩器的震動，舌尖在他剛咬出來的齒痕上舔舐。

「第二次。」或許是恍惚之間的錯覺，Gavin覺得他的主人笑了。

RK900繼續玩弄他的耳廓，直到Gavin的呼吸不再急促，身體放鬆下來為止。

還有一次。Gavin暈乎乎地想。主人說他可以，所以他可以。主人說他是最好的。主人。

射過兩次的性器徹底軟了下來，後穴像火燒一樣炙熱，還帶著點擴張的疼痛感。

RK900吻了一下Gavin的唇角，然後讓他鬆開那隻緊緊相連的手。人類不想服從，他眷戀那樣的溫度，可是仿生人向他保證他會得到更好的，所以Gavin心不甘情不願地鬆開手。

RK900起身，鬆開Gavin腳上的分腿器，「這不代表你可以動。現在開始，我要你自己維持好這個姿勢。」

Gavin無力地點頭，接著RK900取出了停止震動的前列腺按摩器，換上了一個更大的肛塞。Gavin不敢動，只是在那個東西進入的時候從喉嚨裡發出可憐兮兮的悶哼。

「你應該知道，沒有做好準備，我是不會進入你的。」RK900猝不及防地拍了一下Gavin的臀瓣。後者在呻吟中意識到，對於他主人的兇器來說，剛才那個按摩器確實是太小了點。

在他走神的時候，RK900不知道什麼時候手裡多了一隻黑色的棍子，前端似乎有什麼設計，Gavin看不清楚。

不過他很快就知道那是什麼了。

「操！」原先連呻吟都很吃力的他，居然愣是罵出了聲。就在剛才，那隻棍子的頂端在他身上游移，接著到了腰側，然後痛楚突然從那裡爆發出來。

——是電擊。

平心而論，那樣的電流其實並不會真的造成劇烈的疼痛。只是Gavin還處在高潮過後的敏感期，又毫無心理準備的受到驚嚇，才會導致如此大的反應。

RK900知道，所以他只是等著，等他的奴隸調整好自己。

Gavin用了全身的自制力，才勉勉強強平靜下來。然後，大腿內側立刻被電流攻擊。他反射性就要合起雙腳，可是他牢牢記著主人給他的指令，所以他努力地維持了原本的姿勢。

接下來的一切既重複又模糊。

放鬆。電擊。放鬆。電擊。

每一次的疼痛都出現在不同的地方，胸口、下腹、手臂、雙腿。Gavin像一隻脫水的魚，隨著RK900帶給他的痛苦而起伏。

在乳尖上的那一次電擊讓他忍不住求饒，「不要了、不行......」

「Gavin。」RK900讓他張開眼睛看看，而Gavin心情複雜地看著自己的下身——他硬了。仿生人放下電擊器，然後俯身，把人類的性器含入嘴中。

第三次勃起的陰莖脹痛，RK900像是安撫一樣，用唇舌緩慢地吻舔。快感逐漸大過不適，如果剛才的Gavin是離水的魚，那他現在就是回到了海裡，被溫暖的海浪包圍，漂浮在快樂的感官之中。

這次的高潮不像前兩次猛烈，但它持續得更久。Gavin能感受到自己的頭部被RK900吞到喉口，每一次擠壓都迸發出新一波的高潮，直到他再也射不出任何東西為止，他都還能感覺到快感。

RK900吐出那已經被榨乾的性器，迅速把Gavin雙手的手銬解開，「三次，你做到了。」

Gavin的下腹因為過度緊繃而痙攣，RK900用適當的力道按摩那處，同時給了他的奴隸一個深深的親吻。

雙手被鬆開的Gavin緊緊抱住他的主人，不敢鬆手，好像一不注意就會被誰奪走一般小心翼翼。

「上我。」Gavin的聲音很低，有點顫抖，唯有手上的力道不減。

RK900繼續細碎地吻他，然後一隻手把那個肛塞取了出來。空虛的後穴讓Gavin感到錐心般的難受，他把雙腳纏上RK900的腰桿，無言催促。

即便有過擴張，RK900進入的時候Gavin還是很疼。RK900的藍色眼睛一直注視著他，沒有錯過人類奴隸的任何一個表情。

Gavin沒有再硬起來，但這無關緊要。他的主人在他身體裡，填滿他，這才是最重要的事。RK900的注視彷彿具有魔力，後穴的疼痛逐漸散去，而每一次他緩慢擦過那一處敏感帶的時候，都會讓Gavin發出滿足的嘆息。

接著RK900慢慢加重力道，並且每一次都精準地撞在那一處。原本只是過電一般的微弱快感，不知在何時起了變化。

「等、等一下......」Gavin的聲音慌張起來，「感覺很奇怪——」

他的下身開始不聽使喚，就好像打開了什麼開關，異樣的快感讓他感到害怕，只能緊緊抓住他的主人。一下，兩下。那不是熟悉的射精感，而是更深層，從體內即將爆發的什麼。

「這是給你的獎勵。」RK900語畢，加速了身下的動作。

一陣白光襲來，Gavin在從未有過的快感裡失去了自我。他感覺有東西源源不斷從疲軟的陰莖裡流出來，他以為自己失禁了，拚命想要制止那種感覺，卻只是反效果。

然後人類失去了意識。

至於乾高潮跟男性潮吹這些事情，他的主人心情好的話，或許會告訴他吧。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 項圈。皮革的味道。
> 
> Gavin咬著口球，在眼罩帶來的黑暗之中咽了口唾沫。脖子上傳來微微的窒息感，那是因為連接著項圈的牽繩被另一個存在稍稍扯住。

項圈。皮革的味道。

Gavin咬著口球，在眼罩帶來的黑暗之中咽了口唾沫。脖子上傳來微微的窒息感，那是因為連接著項圈的牽繩被另一個存在稍稍扯住。

他跪在長毛地毯上，雙手自發性地背在後頭，一絲不掛，下身帶著皮制的貞操帶，抑制著勃發的慾望。乳頭上夾著金屬的乳夾，垂墜著藍色的三角形裝飾。

就在幾分鐘之前，他的主人牽著他，來到這間會客室。

RK900在室內唯一的單人座沙發上落座，然後讓Gavin跪在他左側，矇上眼睛後只給了他兩個命令：不准出聲、不准動。

時間一分一秒過去，室內寂靜無聲。失去視覺和聽覺，Gavin有些心慌。就算想聞到令人安心的氣息也只是徒勞，因為仿生人是不會散發任何氣味的。

可他不能動，即使他知道只要再挪動哪怕五公分，就能蹭到RK900的褲管。失落跟不安像藤蔓一樣盤據了他的心口。

他的體徵不可避免地出現變化，然後猛地，項圈被扯緊又放鬆。

我在。RK900無言地安撫。

Gavin一口氣緩過來之後，立刻覺得好多了。一條牽繩聯繫著他們，就算看不見摸不著，也永遠不會被切斷。

沒過多久，會客室的門被敲響了。

「進來。」RK900說。

門被打開了，進來一個人，在沙發上坐下。Gavin安靜地跪著，像他主人要求的一樣。

「這次的名單。」跟RK900幾乎相同的聲音，但是更柔軟一些，Gavin知道，那是他的雙生哥哥Connor，「比上個月幾乎多了一倍，Markus已經篩掉了一半，但大家的工作量還是很大。」

紙張翻動的聲音，Gavin可以聽出閱讀者正在用非人的速度汲取上頭的資訊。

「接不下來就推了吧，好像Kamski稀罕這些錢一樣。」RK900淡淡地道出他們的大老闆其實根本不缺錢這個事實，「還有這個跟這個，我說過不接兩週以上的長期調教。」

兩張紙被遞了回去。

一聲嘆息，「這兩個都指定要你，誰讓你老是不出席公開活動，越神秘的面紗人類越想去揭。」再加上每個客戶出了門之後都把你的調教技術吹上天了。Connor忍著沒說出來。

「不接。」RK900雷打不動。

「好吧，那就這樣。」Connor無奈地說，「順帶一提，有人問你的私奴賣不賣。」

Gavin脖子上的項圈立刻拉緊。

「誰問的？」RK900的聲音像覆了一層冰霜。

「有差？」

「看我想讓他死得好看點還是難看點。」

Connor聲音帶了笑意，「開個玩笑，60跟Hank開賭局呢，看你會不會動氣。」

項圈被放鬆了。

「看來不只動氣，還氣得跳腳。」Connor起身，開門離開前還不忘丟下一句，「謝謝你讓我家Hank贏了20鎂酒錢。」

門關上了。

Gavin等了一下子，口球就被摘掉了。這是他可以說話的暗示，同時RK900拉了拉牽繩，要Gavin到椅子上來。

既然可以動了，Gavin也就順理成章地窩到主人懷裡，解放雙手環著RK900的背。

「真是，你們這群調教師無不無聊。」Gavin一邊張嘴緩解嘴巴的痠痛一邊說道，「這有什麼好賭。」

「不無聊我怎麼有時間訓練你這個沒水準的奴隸。」RK900隨手就揪住Gavin的短髮往後扯，讓他露出脆弱的喉結。

粗暴和痛楚一下子就點燃了Gavin的慾火，只可惜被貞操帶狠狠束縛著，無處釋放。他被調教得太好了，連Gavin自己都害怕。

「不許發情，賤狗。」RK900拉扯他的項圈。

「誰發情了......塑料狗。」Gavin毫無說服力地呻吟。

「貞操帶加五天。」

操！


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin的手腕上有很多傷疤。橫向的有許多道，那是從前當他覺得無聊的時候用來娛樂自己的。縱向的只有一道，那是當他發現自己不但是個死同性戀，同時還是個變態受虐狂，並且有很大概率一輩子都要單獨活在這個噁心的世界受人唾棄之後，決定要在浴缸裡結束一切的時候留下來的。

Gavin的手腕上有很多傷疤。橫向的有許多道，那是從前當他覺得無聊的時候用來娛樂自己的。縱向的只有一道，那是當他發現自己不但是個死同性戀，同時還是個變態受虐狂，並且有很大概率一輩子都要單獨活在這個噁心的世界受人唾棄之後，決定要在浴缸裡結束一切的時候留下來的。

事實證明他就是個廢物，連自己的生命都結束不了。

躺在醫院病床上滑手機的時候，他被免費的同志約炮軟體推薦了一條廣告。

用詞高雅氣質，但說穿了就是一家BDSM調教所。

Gavin躺著吊點滴，無聊也是無聊，隨手加了廣告上的聯繫方式。

想了一想，他約了自己出院的那天下午，不指定調教師。對方很快回覆了預約成功的信息，並附上了詳細的地址和導航方式。

到了這一步他才發現，自己沒問計費方式。

算了。他想。大不了償命。

他沒料到的是，他確實把自己的生命交出去了，卻不是以他想像中的方式。

講真，他到現在都不明白RK900在他身上究竟看到了什麼，才會在一次三小時的調教結束之後，拿出了一份私奴契約，問他願不願意留下來，把剩下的一輩子交給他。

一輩子。Gavin想了三秒，就簽名了。畢竟，那本來就是他不想要的東西。

很久之後，他終於問了RK900這個問題。

「一見鍾情。」仿生人毫無誠意地說。

「......」Gavin沒回答，不是因為不滿意這個答案，而是因為RK900正在往他的腸道裡灌清洗液，而且毫升數已經超過了他以往嘗試過的上限。

「今天有公開活動。」RK900繼續說，「我給你兩個選擇，一，跟在我身邊讓我牽著，二，自由活動。無論哪一個你都會戴著有我標記的項圈，打扮也一模一樣。」

Gavin必須很努力才能聽清楚他的主人在說什麼，因為他的腹部抽痛，感覺就快要被那些液體給脹破了。

「你選哪個，奴隸？」RK900終於把管子從人類的後穴裡抽了出來，「五分鐘，自己忍著。」

操。Gavin額頭冒著冷汗，眼前一陣黑一陣白。RK900收拾並清理了灌腸的器具，然後拍了拍Gavin的臀瓣，「選哪個？不說就讓你關籠子上台展示了。」

Gavin原先就忍耐得很辛苦，又因為臀部突然被拍打而爆出一陣呻吟。但他還是聽到了RK900的話，他才不要關在籠子裡被那些變態欣賞。

「自由活動。」他喘著氣說道。

「好。」仿生人從口袋拿出一條精緻的項圈，上面刻有水藍色的「RK900」字樣，隨著光線流轉不同的光彩。

RK900把項圈戴到了Gavin的脖子上。

  
  


*****

今天的公開活動只是簡單的酒會，邀請一些既有和潛在客戶，以擴大公司在圈內的名氣和收益。

雖是這麼說，但其實公司的營運根本紅紅火火，每個月的客人都在以指數增長。

Kamski那傢伙，仗著仿生人不用休息就壓榨員工。Gavin端著一杯香檳，仰頭喝乾。

雖然公開活動不能裸露太多，但這並不影響他的主人把他打扮得可口誘人。貼身的低腰皮短褲，一雙軍靴，卯釘裝飾的短馬甲。短髮經過造型師打理，看上去俐落帥氣。

而在衣服底下，RK900也沒有太為難他，只是放了一個大小適中的矽膠肛塞。

Gavin百般無聊地靠在會場一角，一口接一口喝著沒什麼烈性的香檳，連餐點都懶得去取。

「你好。」一個微小的女聲傳來，「請問您是900大人的奴隸嗎？」

Gavin向左看去，一個女人站在他身邊，穿著合身的高檔晚禮服，踩上高跟鞋後只矮了他半個頭。她長得很好看，雖然Gavin是個徹頭徹尾的同性戀，還是可以看出她十分符合當代對美人長相的價值觀。

「嗯。」Gavin心不在焉地回答。

「請問您是怎麼做到的呢？」女人又問。

「啊？」

「請問該怎麼做，才能讓900大人認同我呢？」女人的聲音很執著，「我喜歡900大人，但只要時間一到，他連正眼都不願意看我。」

這人有病吧。Gavin覺得很無奈。

「我原本以為，900大人對誰都是這樣的。如果真的是這樣，那我也認了。」她的眼神開始冰冷，「可是我卻聽說，900大人收著一個私奴。我原本還不相信，直到剛才......」

女人看著Gavin項圈的樣子就像要一把火燒了它一樣。

瘋了吧這都。Gavin不想理她，免得被捲進奇怪的紛爭裡面。

他轉身要走，卻被女人拉住了手腕。

「操你的瘋婆子，有完沒完！」Gavin終於沒忍住心底那口氣，「他為什麼看上我這種垃圾我怎麼會知道，妳不會自己去問那個塑料按摩棒啊！」

啪啦。

玻璃破碎的聲音，伴隨著輕微的衝擊力道。

Gavin回頭，只見那女人高舉著手，手裡的香檳杯碎了一半。再看地上，滿地碎片。

然後有鮮紅色的東西滴落在大理石地板上，一滴，又一滴，像是盛開的地獄之花。

Gavin伸手碰了碰太陽穴，指尖也被染成紅色。

女人似乎也被嚇住了，握著破碎酒杯的手微微顫抖。

操。Gavin忍下一個白眼。

然後他擒住女人拿杯子的手腕，扯著她，直到玻璃杯的尖端抵在自己的頸動脈旁，也就是項圈上RK900字樣的正上方。

「好心跟妳說個事，頭蓋骨很硬，不管怎麼打最多就是個腦震盪。」Gavin看著她，一字一句地說，「想要對方死，就瞄準動脈，比如，這裡。」

Gavin抓著她的手，讓碎玻璃的尖端更用力抵住自己的頸部。

「下不了手就說一聲，我幫你。」

玻璃映照著水晶吊燈的光輝，一閃一閃，白得眩目。

「放開我！」女人尖叫起來，手一鬆，那半支玻璃杯落到地上，在地獄之花的陪襯下，完全碎了。

  
  


「這可不是我想要的餘興節目啊。」一個男人走了過來，挽著一個身著藍色連衣裙的女子，身旁還跟了兩個保鑣。男人示意了一下，保鑣便把陷入崩潰的女人拖了出去，他又對女人說，「Chloe，讓人來打掃一下。」

Kamski。狐狸一樣的男人。

「好久不見，可愛的奴隸。」他笑道。

「好久不見，吸血鬼老狐狸。」Gavin扯了個笑。

Kamski低笑兩聲，「你真是很可愛。醫療費全部找會計室報銷吧，有空我會再去看你的調教現場，別讓我失望。」

最後一句話Gavin感覺他不是對自己說的，而他的感覺一向很准。

「別動。」RK900的聲音從身後傳來。

Gavin感覺他的手撫上自己的頭，好像是在清理髮間的玻璃碎屑。

Kamski不知何時離開了，地上也被人清理乾淨。最後，Gavin感覺一塊像是布料的東西壓在了腦袋上。

「走了，去醫院。」RK900說。

「不去。」Gavin這時候才開始感到暈眩。

RK900沒說話，Gavin也看不到他的表情。但估計也是沒什麼表情吧，那個面癱塑料。

「我是你的，你就得負責修好我。」人類向後靠在一個寬闊結實的胸膛上。

  
  


不管原因是什麼，我已經把自己全部交出去了，而你也確實接下了。所以你要負責一切，不管是修復或者摧毀，那都是你的責任。

Gavin閉上眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「我愛你，可是聞到你帶回來的滿室香水味，我一點感覺都沒有。」Gavin低聲說，「你鞭打別人，讓其他人臣服於你。你觸碰他們、調教他們、在他們耳邊說最下流的字句，你跟他們上床。」

Gavin醒來，看到從窗簾透進來的絲絲陽光，覺得頭痛欲裂。很顯然，一打香檳還不足以讓他宿醉。他伸手，摸到後腦杓，那裡的傷口很淺，昨天晚上血就已經止了，現在指尖也是乾燥的。然而這一連串的動作讓他頭暈目眩，噁心想吐。

輕微腦震盪。他想道。

他轉了轉眼球，發現他是自己一個人在他房間的床上。Gavin盡力在不移動頭的情況下摸到了床邊的手機，點開共用行事曆，看了一下RK900的行程。

現在十一點半，馬上就要到午餐時間了，但RK900的工作排程從今早十點一路延續到了晚上九點──反正他們不用休息。

Gavin知道他只要打個電話就能讓Connor安排個人給他送飯過來，真不想吃餐廳也能叫外賣，但是他不餓，而且暈得難受，估計吃了也會全吐出來。

他覺得空氣有點悶，便用手機的智能管家系統把空調按低了幾度，然後把手機扔到一旁，蒙頭繼續睡大覺。

  
  


等他再次醒來，窗外已經沒有亮光了。拿過手機一看，晚上七點。

Gavin試著轉了轉頭，已經不太暈了，胃也感覺空空的，於是他決定去餐廳吃飯。他先在床頭櫃上取了自己的項圈戴上，接著從衣櫃裡隨便抓了一套牛仔褲跟襯衫穿上，襯衫最上頭按照RK900的規定，留了兩顆扣子沒扣，以便露出項圈上的名字，彰顯他的所屬者。

他打開門，房間對面就是RK900的房間。正確來說是他的私人調教房，因為仿生人其實並不真的需要一個房間才能休息。穿過走廊，搭上電梯，Gavin到了二樓的餐廳。

說起這棟建築物，外觀看起來就像一棟普通的高檔商務酒店。只有曾經光顧過的人才會知道，這裡其實是模控生命總裁Kamski基於個人興趣成立的SM俱樂部。它沒有名字，一開始只是靠著在色情網站推播廣告招攬客源，後來優質的服務和環境讓它在上流階層中傳開名聲，然後就再也不需要廣告了。

「晚上好，Reed先生。」餐廳門口的接待台後，一個穿著藍色洋裝的女仿生人跟他打招呼。

「晚上好，Chloe。」Gavin看向她，像是突然想到什麼一樣，突然停下了前進的腳步，「妳們只有這套衣服嗎？」

原本Gavin以為這是她們俱樂部工作人員的制服，但是昨天晚上他看到Kamski挽著她們之一的時候，身上也是同一套衣服，大開背式的一件式貼身洋裝，長度到膝蓋。

Chloe笑了一下，「也有其他衣服，但Kamski先生最喜歡這一件。他喜歡藍色。」

「喔是啊，這樣就能解釋他為什麼要讓仿生人流藍色的血了。」Gavin哼聲，走進餐廳。

  
  


餐廳裡的人三三兩兩，他在找座位的時候被叫住了。

「Gavin，我聽說了昨天的事，你還好嗎？」是Connor的聲音。

他回頭，看到Connor跟Hank坐在一起用餐。正確來說，在用餐的只有Hank，而Connor在這裡只是為了監視，避免他的人類攝入太多垃圾食品。

「他的頭比鈦合金更硬，沒必要擔心他。」Hank一臉憤恨地用叉子攪動著盤子裡的沙拉，旁邊還有一杯現榨柳橙汁。

「是啊親愛的，你就專注擔心老傢伙的三酸甘油脂吧。」Gavin露出一個邪惡的笑容，然後在他們對面坐了下來，用點餐平板叫了一份加大的花生醬起士雙層牛肉堡套餐，附薯條跟大杯可樂，「幸好我的塑料正忙著把別人的屁股打出淤血，沒時間往我嘴裡塞蔬菜水果。」

Hank對此的回應是一根中指。

Gavin的餐點很快送了上來，他狼吞虎嚥把漢堡吃完，開始在對面幽怨的眼神下悠哉地吃馬鈴薯條。然後他注意到了Connor欲言又止的眼神。

「幹嘛？」Gavin喝了一大口可樂，「想玩4P問你弟去。」

「滾吧，我寧願成為素食主義者也不想幹你或被你幹。」Hank翻翻白眼。

Connor想了一下，然後開口，「我只是想知道，看著心愛的人每天跟不同的陌生人有親密互動是什麼感覺......如果這個問題冒犯了，我很抱歉。」

在俱樂部裡，Connor負責公關跟營運，Hank是緊急事件暨問題處理部門的副部長，他們都不是調教師，只是一對在職場上普通相愛的情侶，所以Connor會有這種疑問也不是什麼奇怪的事。

Gavin又喝了一口可樂，「沒什麼感覺。」

  
  


*****

  
  


晚上九點十分，RK900打開他的房間門。裡頭一片漆黑，於是他開了燈。

Gavin穿著襯衫跟牛仔褲躺在他的床上，因為一瞬間刺眼的燈光瞇了瞇眼。

RK900迅速掃描了對方的身體狀況，確認輕微腦震盪已經幾乎沒有症狀，才轉身去更換自己的工作服。

「香水味。」Gavin說。

RK900回頭。

「一進門就聞見了，濃得要命。」Gavin看著RK900換下來的工作服。

「你想說什麼？」RK900披了一件睡袍，站在床邊看他的奴隸。

「我愛你。」Gavin看向他主人淺藍色的眼睛。

那是非常漂亮的藍色，比天空跟湖泊更美，人造的、無懈可擊的藍色。

Kamski喜歡藍色真是太好了。他想。

而RK900的燈圈黃了。面對Gavin的一連串胡言亂語，仿生人現在有點懵。難不成他的奴隸腦子被打壞了？

「你當然愛我，看看你脖子上是誰的名字。」RK900決定先順著他的思路走。

Gavin搖搖頭，「我知道我必須愛你，因為你是我的主人。但我愛你，意思是就算今天你把我拋棄了，我還是愛你；就算我不再屬於你，我還是愛你。」

突如其來的猛烈告白讓RK900差一點紅圈。

「我愛你，可是聞到你帶回來的滿室香水味，我一點感覺都沒有。」Gavin低聲說，「你鞭打別人，讓其他人臣服於你。你觸碰他們、調教他們、在他們耳邊說最下流的字句，你跟他們上床。」

RK900終於知道他想說什麼了。

「作為一個愛你的人，怎麼能夠忍受這一切？可事實就是我一點感覺也沒有，我不在乎。」Gavin從床上坐了起來，「為什麼？」

為什麼？是我還不夠愛你，還是我原本就是一個有缺陷的殘次品？

「我可以回答你這個無聊的問題，但之後你必須接受相應的懲罰。我應該說過，我不喜歡無聊的問題。」RK900坐到床上，一隻手箝住Gavin的下顎，不讓他移開視線，「答案很簡單，因為你信任我。」

信......任？Gavin眨了眨眼。

「你信任我就算碰觸別人、親吻別人，甚至是跟別人發生性關係，我心裡最重要的那個地方永遠都屬於你。所以你不在乎，所以你對我帶回來的香水味毫無感覺。」RK900說道，「其實你自己就已經回答了自己的問題。你愛我，因此你信任我。你的不在乎，就是你愛我最好的證明。」

「......就這麼簡單？」

「就這麼簡單。」

Gavin斂下眼，睫毛投射出淡淡的陰影。

他覺得頭暈，但他不確定是因為尚未痊癒的腦震盪，還是大腦接收了太多資訊導致的。

「我能再問個問題嗎？」Gavin閉著眼睛說。

「如果你願意再加一項懲罰。」

「你說過你愛我，現在我想知道，你的定義是否和我相同？」

你是否愛我，即便有一天我不再屬於你？你是否愛我，即便那份契約在大火中灰飛煙滅？

RK900輕輕嘆了口氣，「這個問題比上一個更加無趣。」

Gavin睜開雙眼，而RK900讓他們額頭相抵。

「當然是的。」

然後他們交換了一個深入靈魂的親吻，在對方的心裡留下永不磨滅的烙印。

  
  


「好了，懲罰那個無可救藥愛著你的奴隸吧。」吻畢，Gavin微微喘息。

RK900卻搖了搖頭，「我不會在你帶傷的時候懲罰你。」

確實，接吻完Gavin的頭更暈了，還一陣一陣地抽痛。

RK900伸手，把Gavin襯衫的扣子一顆一顆解開，脫下。然後拉著他的手讓他下床，替他解開牛仔褲的鈕扣和拉鍊。褲子落到地上，RK900直接打橫抱起他，小心的放到床上。

最後，他解開了印有自己名字的項圈。

「睡吧，我愚蠢又可愛的奴隸。」RK900微笑，「好夢。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人類的大腦是一種很犯賤的東西。那些好的、快樂的事在它的神經系統裡轉瞬即逝。而那些糟糕的、痛苦的回憶卻被鐫刻在每一個細胞裡，時不時跳出來噁心你一下，讓你永遠被那些事情牽絆束縛。

烏雲罩頂，隆隆的雷聲自遠而近。豆大的雨點不間斷地落下，像是誰在天上不小心碰倒了一大缸子的水。

Gavin撐著傘，心情很差，因為在這種天氣下，就算再大的雨傘都不能阻止你從腰部以下完全溼透的命運。只是從停車場走到店裡，Gavin就覺得自己快被褲管黏在小腿上的觸感逼瘋。

「那個該死的塑料......」Gavin咬牙切齒地想道，叫他在這種他媽的鬼天氣去市郊的店面取東西，自己卻在溫暖乾燥的飯店房間享樂。

推開店門，把濕漉漉的雨傘扔到傘架上，Gavin朝著櫃檯走去。

這間店跟俱樂部一樣，沒有名字，至於商品——只要地球上能找到的東西，它都賣。但凡你出得起店主開的價碼，說不定天上的星星都能給你摘下來。這估計是哪個跟Kamski一樣，用錢能填滿海洋的億萬富翁一時興起開的店。

Gavin覺得錢這東西真的有毒，十個有錢人裡十個腦子都有病，還是不治之症。

「取貨。」Gavin從皮衣口袋裡掏出手機，翻出電子訂單頁面。接待的仿生人掃描過後請他稍等，轉身到後屋去取東西了。

雨聲不停，Gavin靠在櫃檯邊上，百般無賴地打量著室內低調典雅的暗色系裝潢。

過了一會兒，接待員還沒回來，Gavin視線漫無目的地游移，最後定格在了窗戶外的傾盆大雨。

人類的大腦是一種很犯賤的東西。那些好的、快樂的事在它的神經系統裡轉瞬即逝。而那些糟糕的、痛苦的回憶卻被鐫刻在每一個細胞裡，時不時跳出來噁心你一下，讓你永遠被那些事情牽絆束縛。

就像現在，Gavin Reed看著落下的雨點，想起了他的第一個男人。

或許他們之間有過好的時光、幸福的日子、刺激的性愛。但就像前面說的，那些東西，腦子是留不住的。

所以Gavin現在想起來，只記得約會時對方永遠都遲到，點餐時不記得他對海鮮過敏，經常喝得爛醉要他半夜開車去接，做愛時前戲潦草又不戴套，事後抽完菸就睡，讓他一個人清理身體跟房間。

那些都不要緊，因為Gavin知道自己是個爛人，鮮花跟浪漫與他無關。所以沒事，他可以接受。

然後就到了那一天。

那個男人幾天前提起要玩多P，Gavin拒絕了，但是當他結束工作回到家時，卻看見三個不認識的男人在自己家裡，其中一個還在給他男朋友口交。

「過來，寶貝兒，讓大家嚐嚐你的味道。」那個男人拎著一瓶啤酒笑道，另一手壓在給他口交的男人頭上。

地上已經散落了很多空酒瓶，桌上有一些捲菸，空氣裡瀰漫著大麻的味道。

「操你自己去吧！」Gavin把手上提著的塑料袋往他身上扔，裡頭是他買回來的雙份夜宵。男人喜歡街角披薩店的招牌口味，Gavin從來沒有忘記。

他轉身要走，被另外一個男人拉住，伸手就要扯他的褲子。Gavin一個拐子擊中對方的太陽穴，回身用膝蓋朝腹部又補了一擊，男人應聲倒地，蜷在地上呻吟。

原先要上來助陣的男人看到這個情勢，也不敢貿然上前，只是嘴裡罵罵咧咧地，「操，婊子還想著潔身自好了！」

Gavin直接忽略了他，向癱在沙發上的男人說道，「基於禮貌我還是跟你說一聲：我們之間玩完了。」

「你確定嗎，寶貝兒？我那麼愛你，你不也是嗎？」

Gavin懶得理他，把鑰匙扔在地上，甩門走了。

他不知道要去哪裡，所以就在街上走，一直走。等他意識到的時候，他全身都濕透了。Gavin抬起頭，雨水打在他的臉上，混著一些溫熱的透明液體向下流，落在積水的人行道上，濺出微不足道的小水花。

那夜，雨一直都沒有停。

  
  


「......生、先生？」

耳邊的聲音將Gavin的思緒拉回到現在。他轉頭，看到接待員已經把一個小箱子放在檯面上，並出示了平板讓他簽收。

Gavin草草簽了字，抓著箱子就走，推開門的時候接待員提醒他忘了帶傘，可是他已經迅速走遠了。

  
  


*****

RK900一直到這場調教工作結束之後才接到通知。原本按照他的計算，Gavin早就應該取完貨，回到房間了才對。現在事情顯然出了一些差錯。

他乘電梯下到地下停車場，找到他讓Gavin開出去的那輛公務車。

車門鎖著，他駭進系統解了鎖，打開車門。自動駕駛系統開著，螢幕上閃爍著「目的地已到達」的字樣。

車裡的空氣冰冷，暖氣壓根就沒打開。他看向那個蜷縮在座椅上的男人，後者渾身濕透，椅子和地板甚至有些積水。

體溫過低，超過危險數值，須立即提升體溫。RK900眼前閃過這一行字。

「Gavin。」他喊了一聲，而他的奴隸低著頭，動也不動。

RK900一隻手扣住他的下頷讓他抬頭，另一隻手用力賞了他一個巴掌。

Gavin眨眨眼，睫毛落下幾顆水珠。

「......Nines？」

「你現在沒有喊我名字的權利。」RK900堅定卻不冷酷地說道，「奴隸，拿起你手邊的盒子，離開車子，跟我走。一旦我發現你沒有跟上，每一步罰十次帶倒刺的長鞭。」

  
  


他們進了RK900的房間，浴缸裡已經有仿生人遠程遙控注滿的熱水。RK900把Gavin丟進去，然後自己也跟著坐進去，開始幫他的奴隸脫溼透的衣物。

夾克。上衣。鞋子。襪子。牛仔褲。內褲。項圈。

直到Gavin一絲不掛，RK900才終於檢測到正常數值的體溫。

他起身，把沒來得及換下的工作服脫個精光，然後就站在浴缸邊，居高臨下望著他的奴隸。

「抬頭。」他說。

Gavin頓了一下，然後順從地抬起頭。

猛地，RK900又賞了他一個巴掌，「你遲疑了，這是處罰。」

「我很抱歉，主人。」Gavin的臉頰應該很疼，但事實是他沒什麼感覺。

「你為什麼哭？」RK900問。

他哭了嗎？Gavin不確定，但他眼前確實模模糊糊的，他還以為是浴室的蒸氣。

「......我不知道，主人。」他誠實以對，RK900也知道這不是一個謊言。

「你現在有能力把自己清洗乾淨嗎？」他又問。

Gavin活動了一下四肢，「我覺得可以，主人。」

「好，把自己弄乾淨，沒有時間限制，我在外面等你。」RK900確認他沒有說謊，之後就離開了浴室。

  
  


只過了比平常多一點的時間，浴室門就被打開了。空調讓整個房間都十分溫暖，RK900穿著睡袍坐在床邊，雙腿分開。Gavin裸著身子，很自然地走過去，跪在他雙腿之間。

「我很不滿意你今天的表現，接下來一個月，你都要接受高強度的訓練和處罰，有問題嗎，奴隸？」

「沒有，主人。」

RK900伸手，按住他的後頸，讓他靠到自己的腿上。這個動作可以有效地安撫他的奴隸，讓他放鬆，偶爾可以進入深服從狀態。

Gavin從喉嚨了發出小聲的哼聲，閉上眼睛，放鬆下來。

「我要你記住，你很安全，不會有人傷害你。」RK900用催眠般的語氣說道。

好像只過了幾分鐘，又好像過了一輩子，Gavin再度把眼睛睜開的時候，RK900知道他已經沒事了。

「謝謝你，主人。」Gavin小幅度地磨蹭著主人的大腿內側。

「我覺得你這句話說得太早了。」RK900看著Gavin疑惑的眼神，「去桌子上把箱子拿過來。」

Gavin照做了。箱子的外包裝已經被拆掉，現在它是一個成年男性手掌大小的正方形金屬盒，表面是霧面的黑，裝飾著幾條藍色的幾何線條。

他捧著盒子，呈到RK900面前，可後者卻搖了搖頭，「這不是我的。」

Gavin傻了，他大老遠跑去拿一個不是他主人的東西？敢情這是把他當免費快遞了？

「打開它。」RK900在Gavin發作之前說道。

Gavin一頭霧水，只得照做。

然後他更傻了。

裡面鋪著黑色的天鵝絨布料，然後上面，有一個做工精密的圓柱形儀器。

他知道那是什麼。

一個仿生人的脈搏調節器，上面還刻著序號。

RK900 #313 248 317 - 87。

Gavin化成灰都不敢忘記這串數字。

「我出廠的時候初檢沒過，換過一次調節器。模控生命不可能保存換下來的舊零件，所以我請那家店的店主幫我找找。本來沒抱多大希望，現在看來是我小看他了。」RK900撫摸著Gavin的頭髮，「這是你的禮物，生日快樂，我令人頭痛的奴隸。」

我把心給你了，好好珍惜它的方法，就是好好珍惜你自己。


End file.
